Duas Vidas, Um Só Coração
by Mel Weasley Potter
Summary: O Sexto ano acabou, e Harry agora tem uma missão pela frente, porém, irá ter uma ajuda de alguém que irá conhecer e também de seu amor, romance e aventuras e mistérios cercarão o moreno apartir de agora.
1. Rua dos Alfineiros

Era quase 7 horas da manh quando um menino moreno de olhos verdes ouve seu despertador tocar.  
>S mas um pouco, por favor.<br>Dizia Harry tentando desligar o despertador que gritava em plenos pum es.  
>Acorde dorminhoco, vamos, acorde j .<br>Harry havia ganho o despertador dos g meos, e como seus tios o obrigava a acordar sedo para fazer o caf , ele programara o rel gio.  
>Tudo bem, pronto, j estou acordado. Disse ele esfregando os olhos mas sentando-se na cama.<br>Havia uma semana que Harry chegou na Rua dos Alfeneiros mas j estava quase insuport vel a conviv ncia com os Dursley.  
>Harry levantou, abriu seu guarda-roupas e pegou uma cal a geans e uma camiseta, se arrumou, tentou arrumar os cabelos e desceu.<br>Chegou na cozinha e come ou a preparar o caf . Quando j fritava os ovos, tia Pet nia seguida de V lter e Duda entraram na cozinha. Como de costume, ignoraram Harry, ele n o ligava, afinal, n o sentia falta.  
>Colocou os ovos na mesa junto com os baycons e o caf , comeu rapidamente e se retirou. Seu amigo Rony disse que lhe mandaria uma carta aquele dia e ele estava ansioso para saber o que era pois o amigo o avisara que seria um presente adiantado. Al m disso, ele havia passado os ltimos dias tentando superar a morte de Alvo Dumbledore, que era sem favor, o maior bruxo j existente, al m de ser como um av e muito especial para Harry. Ele j havia superado mas ainda doia pensar em tudo aquilo, e,<br>n o era s isso, ele pensava em Gina, aquela ruiva o tirava de si, o deixava ipinotizado com a simples presen a dela, terminou com ela logo ap s o funeral pois sua vida apartir daquele momento seria totalmente sem destino certo, ele n o queria machucar a nica que roubou seu cora o, a nica que ele amou, ama e sempre vai amar. Mas Harry foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando 3 corujas entram pela janela, a primeira era Edwiges a outra era P chi e uma terceira era uma coruja das torres. Ele se sentou na cama e abriu primeiro a carta da coruja das torres que depois de libertada de sua fun o v ou pela janela. Harry abriu a carta e leu.  
>"Ol Harry, tudo bem? Estou te mandando essa carta pra avisar que iremos te buscar nesse s bado, ao completar 17 anos o feiti o acabar , e voc estar vuner vel na casa de seus tios, ent o como sabemos que voc n o gosta muito de ficar ai, resolvemos traz -lo logo para c , nos espere as 10 horas. Abra os, Remo L pim.<br>Harry terminou de ler e deu um enorme sorriso, ele sairia dali antes do que ele imaginava, a felicidade tomou conta de si e ele sorriu alegremente. Depois, pegou a carta de P chi.  
>"Oi cara, tudo bem? Acho que voc j recebeu a carta de L pim,<br>poxa, que bom, voc vai vir logo pra c , acho que a Hermione vai vir tamb m. Espero que os trouchas estejam te tratando bem. Aqui t tudo bem, a Gina ficou meio triste mas ela t bem agora, os g meos est o morando numa casa atraz da loja, Gui e Carlinhos est o trabalhando e mam e e papai tamb m est o bem. Bom ent o isso, vou indo at s bado!  
>Tchau!<br>Ps: Tente trazer Hermione, sabe, pra estudar, entende?  
>Harry leu e sorriu, aqueles dois nunca se acertariam? Se gostavam mas parecia que n o queriam ver isso. Ent o ele foi at Edwiges e pegou a carta que ela trazia.<br>"Oi Harry, e ai, como voc est ?. Eiu to bem, vou para a casa do Rony s bado l pelas 14 horas, meus pais v o viajar e eu vou ficar l at o in cio das aulaa. Voc tamb m vai? Tomara que sim, temos que revisar algumas coisas, ainda temos tamb m que ver uns livros que talvez ajude. Bom, at . Beijos Hermione."  
>Harry leu e depois foi at sua escrivaninha e pegou pena e pergaminhos para responder seus amigos, o primeiro foi Rony.<br>"Rony, eu estou bem sim. Fiquei muito feliz com a carta de L pim, quero logo ir pra toca, aqui t muito chato mesmo. Mande beijos a todos e nos encontramos no s bado.  
>Harry James Tiago Potter Ps: A Hermione me mandou uma carta e disse que vai no s bado as 14 horas.<br>Depois pegou pena e pergaminho e escreveu para Hermione.  
>"Oi Mione, eu to bem sim. Que bom que voc vai pra toca, eu tamb m vou pra l no s bado. At l , nos vemos.<br>Harry James Tiago Potter.  
>Harry enrolou os pergaminhos e mandou por P che e Edwiges.<br>Voutou-se para o quarto e olhou no calend rio, eram meio dia j e logo ele teria que descer para o almo o. Decidiu que contaria logo de sua ida para os tios para que eles tivessem algo pra festejarem,  
>pois, sabia que essa not cia iria os deixar muito feliz.<br>Quando ouviu o grito de tia Pet nia ele desceu as escadas e entrou na cozinha.  
>No meio do almo o.<br>Um, Tio V lter?  
>Diga moleque.<br>Eu, vou embora s bado.  
>J , e quem vai vir te buscar, eu n o tenho tempo de ficar por ai te carregando n o.<br>Meus amigos vir o me buscar as 10 horas.  
>Ah, que bom, e n o se esque a de pedir que eles se comportem,<br>imagina se algum vizinho desconfia ou v algo.  
>Tio V lter, eu irei, bem, eu irei pra sempre.<br>Parecia que aquela fam lia n o poderia ter ouvido algo melhor.  
>S rio?<br>Perguntou com intuziasmo tio V lter.  
>Sim, completarei 17 anos, a maior idade no meu mundo, e irei embora.<br>Pois bem moleque, v .  
>Harry continuou comendo e depois se trancou em seu quarto. Ele n o diria que n o estava triste, pois, ele estava, apesar de tudo, a tia Pet nia era a nica fam lia dele, era irm de sua ~m e, e lembrar de tudo que passou naquela casa por causa deles duia de alguma forma nele,<br>ele n o queria carinho, apenas mas respeito, era tratado como uma bomba perigosa desde que entrou naquela casa, e agora sairia do mesmo jeito.  
>Harry ignorou aquilo e come ou a arrumar seu mal o.<p>Na:  
>Oi gente, espero que tenham gostado desse cap.<br>Bjos! 


	2. Indo para Toca

Os dias passaram depressa, logo era sexta-feira e Harry olhava para todo o quarto para certificar-se que n o havia deixado nada pra traz. Mandou Edwiges para a casa de Rony e agora observava aquele lugar que por muito tempo foi seu lar. Estava indo embora, mas dessa vez era pra sempre, nunca mais dormiria ali, nunca mais seria acordado por sua tia, nunca mais voltaria ali e por incr vel que pare a ele sentiu algo como saudades coisa que ele nunca imaginou sentir por aquele local. Mas por outro lado foi ali que ele cresceu, ali morava os nicos parentes dele, apesar deles n o o considerarem.  
>-Vou parar de pensar nisso, estou saindo daqui e pra sempre,<br>estou indo pro melhor lugar, onde eu estarei feliz, com meus amigos e minha fam lia e com Gina. Ops, perai, por que pensei em Gina, eu terminei com ela, n o por mim claro. Preciso proteg -la, n o sei o que seria de mim se eu a perdesse, nada faria mais sentido sem ela, mas... Ser que vou conseguir ficar perto dela, ver ela, e n o a beijar, n o a ter pra mim? Apenas com ela me senti bem, apenas ela consegue me mostrar algo bom em ser eu mesmo, apenas ela me d um sentido a vida. Ai meu Merlim,  
>que eu fa o com essa ruiva que me tira de mim mesmo?<br>Foi pensando nisso que ele adormeceu, teve um sonho, um sonho com seus pais. Harry andava por um campo com muitas flores, de v rios tipos e cores, ao longe ele pode ver duas pessoas virem at ele.  
>-M e, pai?<br>-Oi meu filho, como voc est ?  
>-Bem m e, mas, como voc s est o aqui?<br>-Filho, precisamos conversar com voc . Disse Tiago.  
>-Sobre o que papai?<br>-Filho, n o deixe que Voldemort tire de voc sua felicidade,  
>sua maior arma contra ele o que voc tem dentro de si.<br>-Sim meu filho, olhe para n s, mesmo com toda ameassa sobre n s, ficamos juntos at o final, entendo que queira proteg -la, mas ficar longe dela n o far nem bem nem mau, apenas voc se privar de seu amor.  
>-Eu sei, mas, s em pensar em v -la machucada, eu n o consigo.<br>- a famosa mania de prote o dos Potters. Riu Tiago.  
>-Sim filho, voc como seu pai, quando a guerra estourou, ele queria ir lutar e me deixar em casa trancada, mais eu n o deixei, e pelo que conhe o de Gina, ela n o desistir t o cedo.<br>-Pois filho, ruivas s o o que os cabelos dizem. Ai Lili,  
>desculpa.<br>-Tiago, n o vai ficar dizendo isso ao Harry.  
>-Desculpa filho, seu pai um caso s rio.<br>Harry ria com os dois.  
>-Ent o filho, agora temos que ir, pense em tudo que n s dissemos, e tenha certeza, o amor sempre vencer . L lian e Tiago deram um abra o em Harry e foram.<br>Harry acordou, aquele sonho havia sido t o real, t o perfeito,  
>e, o que eles disseram, ser que era o certo a fazer? J eram 7 horas e logo ele teria que decer para preparar o caf , ent o, ele levantou,<br>colocou seus culos e deceu.  
>Terminou de tomar seu caf e novamento subiu, agora era s esperar que Lupim chegasse para busca-lo. As 10 horas em ponto a campainha tocou. Harry pode ouvir l de cima.<br>-Ol , bom dia, o Harry est ?  
>-N o pode ser! Ela, aqui, n o pode ser!<br>-Quem quer falar com ele, voc tamb m daquele, daquela escola de aberra es?  
>Ouviu tio Valter dizer.<br>-Sim Senhor, se est falando de Hogwarts, sou de l sim.  
>Harry n o se mexia, parecia que suas pernas haviam congelado,<br>ele estava est tico parado no meio de seu quarto, s despertou do tranze quando ouviu o tio gritar.  
>-Moleque, de a j aqui, tem uma dessa sua laia aqui te esperando.<br>-J , j to indo tio Valter.  
>Harry correu, olhou no espelho e deppois deceu as escadas.<br>-Oi Harry, tudo bem?  
>-Tutudo Gina e com vc?<br>-Comigo tudo timo Harry, e ai, tudo t pronto.  
>Tio Valter apenas olhava para os dois ali parados, enquanto Duda e tia Pet nia se escondiam na sala.<br>-T , t sim, eu vou buscar.  
>-Te ajudo.<br>Os dois sobiram as escadas e entraram no quarto de Harry. Ao passar, Gina fechou a porta do quarto.  
>-Ent o aqui onde o famoso Harry Potter dorme nas f rias de ver o.<br>Ele fez uma careta.  
>-Calma, eu sei que voc odeia esse neg cio de "famoso", voc sabe que pra mim, bom, pra mim ser sempre o Harry. Ela disse as ltimas palavras em um tom mais baixo e com a cabe a baixa.<br>Harry sabia que n o podia, sabia que tinha que proteg -la,  
>mais ela estava ali, em sua frente, t o linda, a saia levemente rodada at os joelhos, a batinha de cor vermelha como seus cabelos, ah, aqueles cabelos, o cheiro de rosas que ela emanava, ele foi chegando perto, e mais perto at que estava a cent metros da ruiva.<br>-Eu sei, sei que sempre serei o Harry para voc , mais,  
>principalmente, serei o seu Harry.<br>Gina tomou um susto, estava com a cabe a baixa e os olhos seme serrados e n o viu quando ele se aproximou. Sentiu que ele estava perto,  
>perto demais, seu cora o j batia acelerado em seu peito, e podia jurar que todos o ouviam. Agora n o, ele me deixou, por que eu estou aqui parada e n o fa o nada, eu n o posso deixar q ele me beije, ser assim sempre? Ele me beija, eu me derreto e depois, pronto, ele me diz que n o pode ficar comigo por que pro meu bem. Ela pensava enquanto sentia as m os dele acariciarem sua face com ternura.<br>-N o!  
>-O que?<br>0Er, n o podemos nos atrasar, meu pai est esperando.  
>-Ah, claro. Vou s pegar meu mal o.<br>Harry se afastou dela mais estava triste, se sentia mau, ela n o o queria mais, sentia que ela estava maguada, e por sua causa. Claro n seu idiota, voc passa o ano com ela, diz que a ama acima de tudo,  
>jura nunca deixa-la e de repente, a deixa e ainda diz que para seu pr prio bem, claro que ela est maguada, seu burro. Como papai, como voc s querem que eu seje feliz, agora a nica que pode me trazer felicidade est maguada comigo.<br>-Harry? Tudo bem, podemos ir?  
>Gina o tirou de seus pensamentos.<br>-An, claro Gi, vamos.  
>Eles deceram as escadas, chegando a porta, Harry gritou apenas um, "tchau" para os Dursleys e fechou a porta. Caminhou ao carro que estava estacionado na frente do n mero 4 da rua dos alfeneiros.<br>-Ol Harry, como est ?  
>-Estou bem Sr. Weasley, obrigado.<br>Colocaram a mala de Harry no bagageiro e entraram no carro. A viagem foi quieta, as vezes o Sr. Weasley contava coisas do minist rio para Harry e como ganhara aquele carro, mas Harry respondia mecanicamente, ele apenas pensava na menina de cabelos vermelhos no banco de traz.  
>Chegaram a toca e logo foram recebidos pela Sra. Weasley que deu um forte abra o em Harry.<br>-Querido! Est vamos com saudades, , voc est t o magrinho querido, venha, vou dar algo para voc comer, ainda n o terminei o almo o.  
>N o perceberam, mas Gina passou por eles e subiu direto para seu quarto. Entrou e fechou a porta.<br>-Droga!  
>-Que foi Gi.<br>Mione estava sentada em uma poltrona num canto do quarto lendo um livro.  
>-O Harry.<br>-O que ele fez?  
>-Nasceu.<br>-Hermione fechou o livro, sabia que aquela conversa seria longa, e com aquela ruiva, seria conversa com uma cabe a dura.  
>-Venha Gi, sente-se aqui na cama.<br>Gina se sentou.  
>-O que aconteceu?<br>-Eu fui buscar o Harry com papai, eu tava bem tinha conseguido superar e at tentar entender o que ele fez. Ent o cheguei l e fomos buscar o mal o dele no quarto.  
>-E ai? Hermione perguntou com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos l bios.<br>-Eu brinquei dizendo que era one o famoso Harry Potter dormia e ele fez careta, ai depois eu disse q ele n o ficasse assim por q pra mim ele sempre seria o Harry.  
>-Ai, aquele, aquele. Bom, ai ele veio e come ou a ficar perto de mim, eu n o vi pois tinha ficado de cabe a baixa, e ele disse, que sabia, que para mim ele seria sempre o Harry, mais, principalmente o meu Harry.<br>-Que dio, ele quase me beijou, ele n o podia, me deixou, eu sofri, chorei dias, n o dormi por noites pensando nele, em tudo, e ele me trata assim, quando sente vontade de repente me beija e depois me deixa novamente.  
>E o que voc fez.<br>-Eu levantei a cabe a e disse q tinhamos que ir por que papai tava nos esperando.  
>-Ai Gi, eu te entendo, claro, mais, entendo tamb m o Harry.<br>Gina fez cara feia.  
>-Sim Gi, entendo o Harry, voc a pessoa que ele mais ama e quem ele considera mais importante, e n o, n o fa a essa cara, voc sabe que , eu e o Rony claro que somos tamb m, mais voc tudo para ele,<br>todos da fam lia dele se foram, todos n o est o mais com ele, e voc ,  
>voc a nica pessoa que restou para ele.<br>Gina tinha l grimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto agora.  
>-E, eu sei Mione, mais, d i tanto sabe, eu sinto que ele me ama, sinto que ele sente minha falta, mas, n o sei, lembro do dia que ele terminou comigo, lembro de tudo e por mais que eu entenda...<br>-Eu sei Gi, mais, olha posso te dar um conselho?  
>-Pode Mione, claro.<br>-Aproveite cada segundo de deslise do Harry, logo ele ter que seguir o caminho para destruir Voldemort, ent o, aproveite, e ainda mais, tente mostrar pra ele que voc est na guerra como qualquer outro,  
>que ele precisa de voc .<br>-Isso Mione, isso! Eu vou mostrar para o Harry que ele precisa de mim como eu preciso dele e que estamos juntos nisso tudo.  
>-Isso ai Gi, assim que se fala. Bom, eu vou decer, vou comprimentar o Harry, nos vemos no almo o.<br>-Claro Mione, fale que eu estou arrumando meu guarda-roupas seila.  
>-T bom. E a morena saiu.<br>-Voc vai ver Harry, nosso amor n o vai ficar assim, eu te amo e sei que voc me ama, n o podemos ficar separados meu amor.  
>Ent o Gina se levantou e come ou a preparar tudo para seu novo desafio, mostrar a Harry Potter que ele tem que ficar com ela, juntos eles conseguiriam vencer tudo e todos.<p>NA:

Oie genteee!  
>Adorei escrever esse cap.<br>Vou dedica-lo a todos que est o lendo.  
>E pedir, que voc s comentem por favor.<br>Beijos. 


	3. A Decisão

Cap tulo 3

A Decis o

Depois que Harry chegou, quase n o viu Gina, sabia e podia sentir que a menina estava chatiado com ele, mais ele estava confuso,  
>n o sabia o que fazer seu cora o pedia Gina e sua mente dizia que deveria ser assim, foi em uma dessas distra es desgnomizando o jardim que Harry levou uma mordida de um gnomo. Soltou um palavr o enquanto lan ava o pobre gnomo para longe com toda for a que tinha.<br>-Um, acho que isso n o foi legal Harry, uma palavra realmente feia. Hermione chegava e se postava ao lado do moreno.  
>-Ah Hermione, n o estou pra gracinhas hoje, n o enche.<br>Respondeu ele com azedume.  
>-Ei! Calma, eu n o tenho culpa dos seus problemas. Disse Hermione baixo.<br>-Ah, desculpa Mione mais q eu to t o, ai t o -Confuso?  
>-Sim, eu amo a Gi, mais ao mesmo tempo que quero ficar com ela, tamb m quero proteg -la e tudo t se misturando na minha cabe a,<br>tem Voldemort, tem...  
>-Eu sei Harry, mas posso conversar com voc ?<br>-Claro Mione, vamos nos sentar ali. Apontou para uma grande rvore que ficava perto de um lago que era da propriedade dos Weasleys.  
>-Sabe Harry, Come ou Hermione torcendo as m os nervosamente,<br>Harry sabia que ela estava querendo lhe dizer algo e que sabia tamb m que podia deixa-lo nervoso.  
>-Eu sinceramente acho que voc est cometendo um erro muito grande. Harry j havia ouvido isso mil vezes, tanto de Rony e Hermione como de seu cora o.<br>-A Gina, bom a Gina agora uma mulher, ela tem 16 anos j ,  
>j passou por muitas coisas tamb m, at esteve sobre a mira de voc sabe quem e ela suportou tudo, ela a melhor em feiti os que eu j vi e ela uma menina realmente muito boa em tudo, ela sabe se cuidar, e n o se esque a Harry, Gina n o est protegida apenas por voc , sim por todos n s.<br>-Eu sei Hermione, mais toda noite tenho sonhos em que ele pega Gina e coisas horr veis acontecem com ela. Respondeu Harry tendo um tremor involunt rio ao lembrar dos pesadelos que o atormentavam toda noite.  
>-Isso s acontece por que voc tem medo que aconte a Harry.<br>Tente confiar mais em Gina, tente v -la diferente e tudo isso vai passar, voc vai ver.  
>-T Mione, vou pensar nisso, agora acho melhor irmos, logo a Sra. Weasley vai nos cahamar para jantar. Eles se levantaram e caminharam lentamente em dire o a toca. Harry parou de subto.<br>Harry? Perguntou Hermione que s percebeu que Harry havia parado depois de estar quase chegando a porta da cozinha.  
>Harry pensou ter visto seu Patinhas mas. N o, ele estava ficando louco, n o podia ser que ele estaria ali, e principalmente, o que estaria fazendo ali? Concerteza estava ficando louco.<br>-Ei Harry, voc t bem? Perguntou novamente Hermione que voltava para ver o por que do moreno ter parado.  
>-Nada Mione, eu s , bom pensei ter visto. Ah, nada, vamos.<br>Hermione olhou desconfiada mais preferiu voltar a fazer o caminho em dire o a cozinha.  
>Ao chegarem perto da cozinha logo sentiram o maravilhoso cheiro da comida deliciosa da Sra. Weasley. Entraram e j se encontravam ali Gui, Fleur, Carlinhos e uma mo a muito bonita, Fred e Jorge com Karen e Brenda Rony e Gina.<br>- queridos, s faltavam voc s.  
>Estavamos passeando pelos jardins Sra. Weasley. Respondeu Harry indo se sentar ao lado de Gina propositalmente. Hermione se sentou ao lado de Rony de frente para Gina.<br>-Sobre o que conversavam? Harry Perguntou tentando fazer que todos voltassem ao papo de antes. Sobre os novos ataques.  
>-Ouveram novos ataques? Foi a vez de Hermione perguntar.<br>-Trouchas querida, em uma vila no interior de Londres. Harry se remexeu na cadeira.  
>-Pronto! Est pronto o jantar. Disse uma animada Sra. Weasley colocando travessas e travessas de comida na mesa, jarras de suco de ab bora.<br>Em um ponto alto do jantar, onde Fleur Gina e Hermione conversavam sobre a nova moda do ver o lan ada recentimente pelas Bruxas do s culo, o top de moda do mundo bruxo, Carlinhos estava ecepcionalmente calado, Gui Rony Fred Jorge e Harry falavam sobre quadribol com o Sr. WEasley e a Sra. WEasley conversava com a mo a que acompanhava Carlinhos o mesmo se levantou. Limpou a garganta e come ou.  
>-Bom, eu pedi que a mam e fizesse esse jantar hoje, por que gostaria de apresentar algu m a voc s. Todos na mesa agora olhavam para o casal na ponta da mesa perto do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley.<br>-Bom, essa Kamilla Gryffindor Ravenclaw. O susto foi inevit vel, os olhos de todos se arregalaram como piris.  
>A mo a muito envergonhada disse.<br>-Por favor, n o fa am essas caras, sempre me olham assim.  
>Disse sinceramente, era bem uma verdade, toda vez que estava no mundo bruxo e dizia seu nome todos a olhavam de um jeito como se ela fosse um animal muito es tico e raro, ela se acustumara mais ainda era estranho.<br>Kamilla era uma mulher bonita, tinha olhos castanhos, cabelos lisos e muito loiros como fios dourados que mais pareciam luzes do Sol, tinha mais ou menos 1 e 65 de altura e 60 kg, era muito bonita mais tinha um rosto tranquilo e sorridente.  
>-Er. Desculpa Kamilla, eu sei o que diz, sou olhado assim por todos onde passo. Disse Harry mirando o prato, ele sabia do que ela falava, se sentia como ela.<br>-E posso saber por que? Perguntou a menina o olhando procurando o motivo do menino o entender. Ele se limitou a tirar o cabelo da testa e levanrtar a cabe a.  
>-Mas voc . Bom, voc .<br>-Viu por que eu disse que te entendia? Disse ele com o rosto queimando.  
>- desculpa, fiz o mesmo. Riu timidamente a menina.<br>-Tudo bem, eu tamb m fiz com voc . E sorriu para ela.  
>-Bom, vou me apresentar ent o. Disse Kamila. Sou Kamilla, sou brasileira.<br>-Que legal! Exclamou Rony, Hermione e Gina.  
>-Sim, tenho 26 anos e conheci o Carlinhos em uma reserva que cuidava no Rio de Janeiro no Brasil, ficamos juntos l , mais foi o suficiente para nos apaixonarmos, logo depois, eu soube que viria cuidar de uma reserva aqui em Londres pois o dono havia morrido em um ataque,<br>corri e enviei uma coruja a Carlinhos e qual n o foi minha surpresa, ele havia acabado de ser transferido para a mesma reserva em Londres. Foi s o que Kamilla conseguiu falar. A Sra. Weasley ao ouvir que o filho estaria novamente entre eles desatou a chorar.  
>-Calma mam e, calma, parece que o Carlinhos nunca veio aqui.<br>Disse Fred.  
>-Eeu sei, mas vai ser t o bom ter todos os meus filhos perto de mim. mam e, n o fique assim. Tentou acalmar Carlinhos. -Sim, sim, j me acalmei, pode continuar querida! Sorriu bondosamente para Kamilla.<br>-Bom, ent o estou aqui, e pretendemos nos casar em breve.  
>Pronto, era o que precisava, a Sra. Weasley agora chorava descontroladamente, pior que antes, os 4 riam para seus pratos enquanto Fred e Jorge faziam uma imita o da m e e Carlinhos tranquilizava a m e novamente, Kamilla estava sem gra a, para ela n o havia dito nada demais, mais mau ela sabia que aquela rea o era o m nimo.<br>-Que tal irmos todos pra sala conversar. Disse o Sr. Weasley numa tentativa de amenizar os nimos. Todos se encaminharam para sala,  
>Fred e Jorge serviram ta as de idromel para todos.<br>-Bom Kamilla, e como l no Brasil? Perguntou Gina.  
>-Voc estudou onde? Perguntou Rony.<br>-Voc trabalhava em que na reserva? Hermione continuou.  
>-Ei crian as, deixem a menina respirar, vamos com calma, cada 1 pergunta de uma vez e a Sra. Gryffindor responde.<br>-Por favor Sr. Weasley, Kamilla, ou Kami.  
>-Sim querida, Kamilla ent o.<br>-Bom sei que querem saber de muito n o ? Ent o vamos fazer isso de uma forma divertida.  
>-Como? perguntaram os 3.<br>-Jogando, conhecem verdade ou consequencia?  
>-N o. Respondeu Rony e Gina.<br>-Sim! Respondeu Harry e Hermione.  
>- que eu e Harry fomos criados por trouchas. Explicou Hermione.<br>-Ok ent o, vamos explicar pros que n o sabem. Verdade ou consequencia um jogo que consiste em rodarmos algo, e uma das pontas ser a pergunta e outra a resposta, garrafa, tesoura ou qualquer coisa,  
>e ai em quem ela parar ter que fazer a pergunta ou responder a pergunta do outro.<br>-Legal! eu quero! Disse Fred.  
>-Assim fica f cil de eu conhecer todos. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley subiram alegando cansasso, na sala ficaram apenas os jovens.<br>Come aram o jogo e foi um tal de pergunta pra c , pergunta pra l , consequencias e brincadeiras, Rony havia tido que fazer uma declara o a um gnomo e Harry se vestir de noiva. Era tarde quando subiram para dormir, mas Harry n o estava com sono, toda conversa com Hermione ecoava em sua mente e a d vida estava em seu cora o. Quando teve certeza que Rony havia dormido, se levantou e deceu para tomar um copo d' gua. Foi at a cozinha, pegou um copo d' gua e se escorou no balc o. Estava destraido com seus pensamentos quando.  
>-Harry?<br>Gina perguntou baixinho, havia ido ali para beber gua, estava sem sono e ao chegar na porta da cozinha havia visto o moreno com um copo de gua nas m os e parecia destraido.  
>Harry virou e mirou a vis o mais linda, Gina estava na porta da cozinha com os cabelos soltos e os p s descalsos, usava uma camisola rosa n o muito longa de alsas, involunt riamente o monstro em seu peito rugiu e seu corpo reagiu fazendo com que sentisse um arrepio.<br>-Gina?  
>Ela caminhou at ele.<br>-Sem sono?  
>-Sim, estava sem sono e resolvi decer para beber um copo d' gua.<br>Gina n o conseguia tirar os olhos do moreno a sua frente,  
>estava com um pijama azul, os bot es de cima abertos mostrando um peda o do peito.<br>-Um, eu tamb m.  
>Sem conseguir controlar, Harry chegou perto de Gina, a enla ou pela cintura.<br>-Voc linda. Ele disse a adimirando.  
>-Er. Obrigada. N o Gina, n o seda, voc n o pode ficar sempre assim perto dele.<br>Harry apertou mais o abra o e colou totalmente o corpo no de Gina.  
>Agora estava quase dif cil resistir.<br>Harry encostou o rosto na curva do pesco o de Gina puxando o ar sentindo aquele perfume que ele tanto amava. Gina se arrepiou, ele amou aquilo, adorava v -la reagindo a ele. Deceu as m os por seus cabelos e acariciou as costas de Gina, ela por sua vez desistiu de ser durona e come ou a embrenhar os dedos peklos cabelos dele bagun ando mais, ele levantou a cabe a e aproximou os l bios dos dela.  
>Gina sentia aquele carinho e quando percebeu ele a fitava,<br>aqueles olhos verdes a estavam olhando t o intensamente, o rosto t o pr ximo, ela sabia o que viria e fechou os olhos.  
>Harry aproximou mais e mais ent o tocou de leve os l bios da ruiva, um beijo leve come ou, logo ele pediu passagem e ela logo permitiu, as linguas se tocaram e logo a magia do amor era palpavel no lugar, uma dan a come ou e os 2 pareciam se esquecer de tudo a volta, as m os de Gina estavam agora puxando Harry para mais perto pela nuca e ele acariciava os cabelos flamejantes da menina. Logo o beijo ficou mais urgente, e quando faltava ar eles pararam o beijo, continuaram de olhos fechados, as testas encostadas.<br>-Gi, voc me perdoa, eu fui muito burro em n o perceber que voc cresceu, mesmo eu n o querendo adimitir, mesmo pra mim voc sendo fr gel eu te anmo, n o consigo mais ficar longe, sem te beijar sem te tocar, sem ter voc perto. Volta pra mim? Vou confiar em voc , e quero que saiba de tudo que eu Hermione e Rony temos que fazer e vamos fazer.  
>Gina ouvia tudo surpresa, ela nunca imaginou que ouviria aquilo dele, l grimas silenciosas saiam do rosto da menina e seu cora o batia t o forte e r pido que achou que todos o estava ouvindo.<br>-Claro que eu perd o meu amor, mas n o me afaste mais Harry,  
>por favor. Pediu com um sussurro.<br>-Nunca amor.  
>Dessa vez o beijo foi mais urgente, mais preciso, as l nguas se tocavam de forma intensa, as m os passeavam pelos corpos sedentas, Harry deslisava as m os pelas curvas de Gina, do ombro a cintura, ela abria os bot es da camisa do pijama dele e colocava as m os por dentro da camisa acariciando de leve o peito do moreno, arranhava suas costas devagar enquanto ouvia gemidos por entre os l bios dele. Harry estava ficando descontrolado, Gina o estava tirando de si e pensar parecia remotamente estranho, passou a apertar com carinho mas vontade todo o corpo da ruiva arrancando suspiros e gemidos, passou dos l bios e fez uma trilha at o pesco o dela que gemeu mais alto ao sentir a l ngua de Harry naquele local, Harry dava pequenos beijinhos no pesco o de Gina, mordia e chupava enquanto a menina gemia e se contorcia em seus bra os. De repente, a mente de Gina lhe deu um alerta, estavam na cozinha da toca e por mais que aquilo parecesse a coisa mais deliciosa ela tinha que parar ou seria bem pior se um dos irm os dela ou seus pais resolvessem ir beber gua. Com muita relutancia o afastou delicadamente,<br>os rostos suados, as roupas amassadas e ofegantes um olhou para o outro.  
>Harry baixou a cabe a, o que havia feito, nem quando namoravam haviam chego nesse ponto.<br>-Er. Gina desculpe eu.  
>Ela p s um dedo nos l bios dele o impedindo de falar algo.<br>-Por favor Harry, n o pe a desculpas, eu tamb m quis, e todo meu corpo pede pra continuarmos mas, estamos na cozinha da toca, e algu m pode aparecer meu amor, te amo muito e sei que quando for o momento vai ser, mais nada impede de termos momentos como esses ou melhores. Disse ela acariciando o rosto dele.  
>-Ok, entendi, acho melhor tamb m, n o quero ser morto. Sorriu para Gina.<br>-Vamos subir ent o?  
>-Vamos, mais feche esse pijama Harry. Riu ela da cara que ele fez, ainda n o havia visto que estava com a blusa do pijama toda aberta.<br>Deram as m os e subiram as escadas, no andar do quarto de Gina eles deram um beijo e Harry subiu para o quarto que dividia com Rony.  
>Deitou e ficou pensando em tudo que havia acontecido na cozinha,<br>Hermione tinha raz o, depois que tirara aquele sentimento de si, e vira Gina diferente, todo medo havia passado e ele se sentia bem melhor.  
>Virou para o lado e dormiu.<p>

N/A:

Oi gente, bom tive que refazer os caps de novo pois tavam bem complicados e eu s pude ver isso hoje, eu tinha perdido os caps do meu computador e n o vi que o 2 j havia escrito a ida pra toca, agora vai correr tudo timo.  
>Um beij o e at o pr x cap.<p>


	4. 17 anos em estilo

Cap tulo - 4

17 anos em estilo

O Sol j brilhava intensamente quando Harry acordou no dia seguinte, apalpou a cabeceira e pegou os culos, viu que Rony j havia acordado e provavelmente seu est mago fora seu despertador, pois o dele pr prio j estava pedindo comida. Levantou e foi at o guarda-roupa para procurar roupas limpas e uma toalha para um banho. Saiu para o banheiro ainda sentindo a felicidade da noite anterior.

-Mione, o Harry ainda n o desceu?

-N o Gi, mas por que esse interesse, voc j perguntou tr s vezes.  
>Gina corou, mas seus cabelos que caiam sobre o rosto conseguiu esconder.<p>

-Nada Mione, s que... Bom estranho... O Harry nunca acorda tarde.

-Um, sei.

As duas descascavam batatas e ervilhas para o almo o.  
>-Olha o Harry vindo ali Gi.<p>

Gina olhou rapidamente pra onde Hermione havia apontado.

-Bom dia meninas! Disse Harry.

-Bom dia belo adormecido. Respondeu Hermione fazendo gra a.

-Belo o que?

-Uma hist ria trouxa, Gina.

-Ah, mas, pois Harry dormiu demais, o que ser que fez a noite passada pra dormir tanto assim? - Deu uma piscadela para Harry que Hermione n o viu, pois olhava para um ruivo a dist ncia lutando com uma grama que os g meos faziam crescer novamente cada vez que ele as cortava.

-Voc me paga ruiva. - Pensou Harry vendo a provoca o de Gina.

-Nada ruiva, apenas queria desfrutar melhor dos meus sonhos com algu m que me mostrou sua verdadeira pessoa.

Foi a vez de Gina corar e lan ar um olhar pra Harry entre divers o e voc me paga.

-Cad o Rony?

-Ali, tentando cortar a grama. -Hermione respondeu.

-Mas parece que n o est se saindo muito bem. -Riu Harry.

-L gico, os g meos fazem a grama crescer quando ele corta. -Gina disse rindo tamb m.

-Tenho uma id ia. -Disse Harry baixo, como se estivesse contando um segredo.

-Mione, voc fez anivers rio de 17 anos em abril, pode fazer magia, consegue mirar nos g meos daqui?

-Sim Harry mais, o que voc vai fazer?

-Diga Cresceorras.

-Mas pra que?

-Apenas fa a Mione.

Hermione pegou a varinha e fez o que Harry mandou, no mesmo instante, os matos que eles estavam fazendo crescer para Rony ter mais trabalho cresceram ao tamanho de pessoas e come aram uma persegui o atr s dos g meos que corriam pela propriedade. Gina, Hermione e Harry n o paravam de rir enquanto um Rony surpreso segurava a barriga.

Harry entre solu os, disse:

-Um feiti o... Que vi num livro... Que os marotos... Escreveram... Para brincar.

Tudo s parou quando Hermione depois de conseguir terminar sua crise de risos desfez o feiti o, mas as risadas foram por todo almo o ao qual a Sra. Weasley os chamou depois de um tempo.

O resto da tarde foi melhor ainda, Kamilla chegou mais cedo da reserva e todos montaram um pequeno time de quadribol, a menina contou que era artilheira na escola no Brasil e foi uma festa, em um time estavam: como apanhador Harry, Gina e Kami como artilheiras, Fred como batedor e Rony como goleiro; a outra equipe contava com Carlinhos como apanhador, Jorge como batedor, Gui e Fleur como artilheiros e Karen como goleira, depois do almo o todos haviam parecido querer chegar cedo naquele dia, por isso os times estavam bons para uma divertida partida de quadribol.

O ver o aquele ano estava timo e convidativo, na cozinha estavam Brenda e Hermione trocando receitas com a Sra. Weasley, e ela aprendendo coisas com as duas sobre as receitas trouxas.

J escurecia quando todos entraram para tomarem banho para o jantar, naquela noite apareceram Lupin e Tonks tamb m para o jantar.  
>-E ai Harry beleza? -Disse Tonks, que vinha hoje com os cabelos verde cido.<p>

-Tudo bem Tonks, e voc ? - Harry respondeu.

-Tudo tamb m.

-Harry, sei que n o gosta, mas precisamos perguntar, voc tem tido alguma not cia dele?-Perguntou Lupin, parecia cansado em um ponto do jantar.

-Olha Lupin, eu estive t o distra do ultimamente e feliz

Nesse momento, todos n o puderam evitar de verem um olhar r pido que Harry lan ou a Gina.

-Que, pensando agora, n o, e estou achando isso suspeito, ele est muito quieto e n o sei o que est acontecendo.

-Harry ser que n s estamos sem saber de algo por aqui? -Fleur disse ainda com seu sotaque franc s que mesmo depois de todo aquele tempo n o havia se perdido.

-Er...

-Dessa voc n o escapa Harryzinho. - Zombou Rony.

Gina estava t o vermelha quanto seus cabelos e parecia ter achado algo muito importante no prato a sua frente.

-Er...

-Eu e a Gina... bem n s... n s estamos namorando. -Ele disse muito envergonhado.

Naquele momento foi ouvido uma m sica de "aleluia" entoado pelos g meos, seguido por um "finalmente" de outros e parab ns do Sr. e a Sra. Weasley.

-Oh queridos, estamos t o felizes por voc s! Chorava uma Sra. Weasley.

-Bom sim, muito boa not cia, mas Harry temo que Voldemort n o esteja mais procurando voc ou querendo muita vingan a e medo agora. -Lupin disse s rio.

-Como assim Lupin? -Harry ficou s rio e pode sentir um calafrio subir por sua espinha, se Voldemort n o o queria mais e n o havia tido ataques, era porque havia encontrado coisa pior.

-Bom, queria falar com todos, se j terminaram claro. -Lupin disse.

-Claro Lupin, todos para sala enquanto eu preparo ch a todos. -Disse a Sra. Weasley aparentando preocupa o.

Todos se encaminhavam para sala ent o Harry sentiu uma forte dor na cabe a, caiu de joelhos com a m o sobre a cicatriz. Gina correu ao encontro dele.

-Harry! Meu amor, o que foi, fala comigo Harry. -Ela dizia desesperada com l grimas nos olhos.

-Minha...cicatriz...t me...matando. -Foi s o que ele conseguiu dizer para depois desmaiar nos bra os da ruiva.

-Calma Gina, j vimos isso antes, sempre assim, Harry deve ter ficado preocupado e tentado invadir a mente de voc sabe quem, mas foi muito forte, ou ele tentou invadir a do Harry. -Disse Hermione com medo na voz.

-Ou ele teve uma emo o muito forte, e Harry sentiu. -Sentenciou Lupin.

-Vamos, vamos lev -lo pro quarto.

-N o, melhor pro sof , quando ele acordar vai querer saber sobre o que seria a conversa, conhe o-o muito bem. -Disse Gina.

-Ent o ok, pro sof .

Levaram Harry pro sof , enquanto ele balbuciava baixo.

-Voc um in til Rabicho! Levem-no, levem-no daqui agora!

-Ele...

-Sim Gi, quando o Harry tem essas crises ele vive o que voc -sabe-quem est vivendo. -Hermione explicou.

Gina secava com carinho o suor que escorria do rosto de Harry.

Depois de alguns minutos, Harry come ou a acordar.

-Gi?

-Estou aqui meu amor, voc est bem?

-To sim, n o sai daqui, por favor. -Disse baixinho.

-Eu n o vou sair daqui amor, prometo. -Ela disse lhe dando um beijo na bochecha e o acomodando melhor em seu colo.

-Como se sente Harry querido? -Perguntou a Sra. Weasley com seu tom maternal.

-Bem, mas minha cabe a ainda d i.

-Harry, que ouve?

-N o sei... eu tava pensando e tentando imagina o que ele estaria fazendo, quando senti a dor na cicatriz e tudo escureceu, depois me vi nele, no corpo dele, e pude ouvir uma conversa muito secreta com Belatriz e L cio. Com certeza ele n o sabe que eu sei.

-Sim, ou estaria furioso. Disse Rony.

-Mas, Harry, e o que voc ouviu?

-Ele desistiu, mas n o por que ele tava a fim de encerrar, mas por que tem algo, mas importante agora e que o deixar imbat vel.

-E o que seria Harry? -Perguntou Kamilla.

-Algu m pode me dar gua, por favor?

-Claro querido, vou buscar. -A Sra. Weasley se levantou e foi at a cozinha.

Todos a esperavam em um sil ncio que poderiam ouvir apenas o crepitar da lareira acesa. A Sra. Weasley voltou com um copo d' gua e Harry bebeu em sil ncio.

Depois de beber falou:

-Algu m j ouviu falar das cinco partes do poder?

-Harry, isso uma lenda. -Hermione foi a primeira a falar.

-Sabia que conhecia algo, Mione. Mais ningu m?

-Eu. -Disse Timidamente Fleur e Kamilla.

-Como voc s sabem? Hermione perguntou as duas.

-Bom, em mi esscola na Frran a, havrria uma figura desenhada nos murros atrr s, todos diziam serr brrincadeirra de alrguns estudante, mas um dia, nossa professorra de hist ria nos contou a lenda.

-No Brasil ouvi essa lenda com os trouxas at entrar na escola de magia de l , dizem que umas das partes foi escondida l por um guardi o que morreu a s culos,  
>mas ningu m sabe nem quem era, nem onde foi escondida. -Disse Kamilla.<p>

-Ok, Hermione, pode nos contar a lenda? -Harry perguntou a menina, que logo fez a pose caracter stica da professora Minerva quando tinha que explicar algo.

-Bom, um dia estava pesquisando algumas coisas na biblioteca em nosso 5 ano, e vi em uma estante um livro chamado As Lendas De Todo Mundo Bruxo. Ent o o peguei para ler, achei interessante, li todas at que cheguei na lenda das 5 partes do poder eterno. A lenda dizia que, aquele que tivesse a chance de encontrar as 5 partes do poder, e fosse poderoso o suficiente para reuni-las, deveria ter direito ao poder eterno e todas as regalias a que ele o daria.

-T , mas como surgiu tudo isso. -Harry perguntou para Hermione enquanto recebia um carinho nos cabelos feito por Gina.

-Diz que 5 irm os a muito tempo tinham uma amizade muito grande, eram irm os insepar veis, ent o quando estavam chegando no fim da vida eles juntaram os poderes,  
>s que cada qual tinha uma grande carga m gica, e eles disseram, que quando juntassem o poder os deixariam presos em um objeto m gico importante, e que apenas quando pudessem ser encontradas e reuni-las novamente essa pessoa que os achou poderia ter uma vida t o boa quanto a deles, e que essa pessoa teria o poder de controle sobre tudo, e que poderia fazer um futuro melhor a seus descendentes, ent o depois disso eles se espalharam pelo mundo, e cada um protegeu sua parte e ali morreram.<p>

-E qual seria o objeto Mione? -Gina perguntou.

-S o cinco: uma f nix, um talism , uma fada, uma sereia e um cora o.

-E onde elas est o? -Gui perguntou.

-Esse o problema Gui, ningu m sabe onde elas est o, e os irm os nunca contaram a ningu m.

-De uma coisa tenho certeza, e uma not cia boa pelo menos. -Harry disse pensativo.

-O que? -Perguntaram todos em conjunto.

-Estamos empatados com ele, pois ainda n o as encontrou.

-Sim, e podemos come ar logo a procura e as pesquisas. - Disse Gina com os olhos brilhando.

-Muito bem, por hoje j chega crian as, vamos todos dormir e veremos tudo isso amanh com calma, okay? -Disse a Sra. Weasley com ar que n o aceitava recusas.

Todos se despediram e foram para seus quartos, Tonks e Lupin foram para casa, mas voltariam no dia seguinte.  
>-<p>

Os raios solares amea avam surgirem de entre as grandes rvores que cercavam a toca, se encaminhavam para as janelas, mas pr ximas mostrando que o dia seria quente e tumultuado. Foi assim que um dos raios do astro rei adentrou a janela do quarto de um moreno, este com a luz incomodando seus olhos despertou com lentid o. Tateou a mesinha de cabeceira a procura dos culos e o colocou, seus olhos correram por todo o quarto lhe informando que seu amigo ainda dormia na cama ao lado, enquanto fazia isso, seus olhos passaram sobre o calend rio que estava atr s da porta, com um susto percebeu que era 31 de julho, dia do seu anivers rio, um estalo em sua cabe a disse que j podia fazer magia coisa que o deixou extremamente feliz.

Levantou, pegou a varinha e convocou suas roupas e toalha de banho para suas m os, decidiu ent o acordar o amigo em grande estilo. Harry se preparou e meditou o feiti o "levicorpos", no mesmo momento, Rony foi i ado de sua cama, de cabe a pra baixo e os tornozelos puxados por um gancho invis vel, despertou com o susto e olhou para baixo, e sua vis o foi incrivelmente engra ada, Harry se contorcia em risadas e sua varinha pendia em sua m o.

-Ei seu idiota, me tira daqui. -Rony falou com raiva.

-Ah n o, voc est realmente muito bem ai. -Disse Harry em meio as risadas.

-Meninos, o que est acontec... -A Sra. Weasley parou no meio da frase quando viu seu filho de cabe a pra baixo pendurado no teto. -OH! Merlim, Rony que houve!

Nada poderia ser mais engra ado. Rony desatou a rir junto com Harry que reclamava de dores na barriga j . Para completar, Gina e Hermione vieram atr s da Sra. Weasley e pareciam terem adorado a id ia e gargalhavam como nunca.

-Quem fez isso com voc meu filho? -A Sra. Weasley perguntou prendendo o riso.

-Ah mam e, v , pode rir, eu sei que a Sra. t doida pra fazer isso. - Disse Rony.

Ent o a Sra. Weasley desatou a rir, nunca haviam visto a Sra. daquele jeito, ela ria e segurava a barriga.

-Harry, chega, pode me tirar daqui? Rony pediu.

-Ah, ok cara, j me diverti hoje. -Mentalizou um "liberacorpos". Foi ouvido um sonoro barulho de algo se chocando ao ch o.

-Poxa Harry, podia ser na cama! Voc quer me quebrar?

-Desculpa cara. -Harry disse pegando suas coisas e indo em dire o ao banheiro, n o antes de passar por Gina e lhe dar um selinho.

-Bom dia ruiva!

-Bom dia amor.

-Bom dia Mione!

-Bom dia Harry. Ah, Temos reuni o hoje as 11. Disse a morena.

-Ah, ok.

Todos sa ram para se arrumarem para tomar caf . Mais tarde houve uma reuni o apenas para os membros da ordem, para avisar sem muitos detalhes que voltariam a ativa, depois houve um almo o em homenagem ao anivers rio de Harry, mas mal ele sabia que o melhor ainda estava por vir.

No restante da tarde passaram pesquisando lugares ou locais e algo que dissesse respeito sobre as cinco partes do poder.

noite, Gina pediu que Hermione discretamente falasse para Harry se arrumar e pegar uma chave de portal que ela havia pedido que Kamilla fizesse, as meninas e Kamilla junto com Fleur haviam se tornado insepar veis, e Gina queria preparar uma surpresa pra Harry.

Na hora marcada, mesmo sobre press o de Harry e resmungos de Rony, Hermione conseguiu fazer com que o moreno fizesse o combinado. Ele desceu as escadas com Hermione em seu encal o.

-Onde vai t o bonito Harry? -Perguntou Fleur com cara de quem n o sabia de nada.

-Olha Fleur, eu to tamb m to doido pra saber.

-Hmmm... Sinto falta de algu m. -Disse Gui levando um cutuc o da esposa.

-Mesmo, cad a Gina? -Harry perguntou percorrendo os olhos pela sala.

-Er... Ela t tomando banho Harry. -Hermione disse desviando o olhar.

-Ah, mas aonde vou Hermione?

-Calma Harry, deixe de ser apressado. Hermione disse.

-Ei Harry, sua chave de portal est aqui. Kamilla trazia uma lixa de unha que emitia um brilho fraco.

-T , sei que voc tamb m n o vai me contar nada, n o ? -Harry disse derrotado.

-N o! Mas algo bom. -Completou com um sorriso maroto.

Harry se despediu e tocou na chave de portal, logo sentiu a familiar sensa o que um gancho o puxava pelo umbigo. Chegou a um lugar muito bonito, estava de p em um gramado muito verde e podia se ouvir o som de gua caindo, olhou para o lado e viu uma bonita cachoeira que desaguava em pedras de v rios formatos, suas guas eram cristalinas, olhou para o outro lado e viu rvores de todos os tipos, flores e plantas que talvez s existissem em Hogwarts, olhou mais um pouco a frente e viu uma pequena casa de madeira muito bonita, era de um verde claro e janelas grandes, caminhou at l , algo em seu cora o dizia que deveria seguir aquele caminho.

Fazendo o m ximo de sil ncio que conseguiu adentrou a casa, escutou um barulho que indicava que algu m ocupava o c modo a esquerda, ainda sem anunciar sua presen a andou na ponta dos p s na dire o do som, afinal tinha uma vaga id ia de quem teria feito aquela surpresa para ele.

Assim que entrou no recinto viu a ruiva arrumar os ltimos detalhes de um jantar rom ntico, agradecendo o fato de estar de costas para ele aproveitou para admirar a beleza da namorada sem constrang -la, os cabelos ruivos estavam encaracolados nas pontas que iam at o meio das costas, e usava um longo e elegante vestido verde-esmeralda que se colava ao seu corpo lhe dando direito de ver cada curva que possu a, praticamente gemeu em se imaginar lhe tocando, mas logo tratou de se recuperar e sorrateiramente se aproximou, antes que pudesse perceber sua presen a a enla ou pela cintura colando seus corpos.

Sentiu a Ruiva estremecer em seus bra os devido ao susto, por m assim que lhe beijou carinhosamente a nuca percebeu esta estremecia por outro motivo, com um leve sorriso no canto dos l bios a virou fazendo com que ficasse de frente a ele.

Sem a menor inten o de se separarem Gina enla ou o pesco o do namorado enquanto este a circulava pela cintura, mantendo-a cativa de seu corpo.

Seus olhos se encontraram, o verde mergulhando no castanho, palavras eram desnecess rias, ambos sabiam o que queriam naquele momento.

Com um leve gemido de antecipa o o moreno capturou seus l bios, o beijo desde o come o foi faminto, sua l ngua exigiu uma resposta que Gina deu de imediato. Em meio ao beijo a ruiva sentindo as pernas amolecerem se agarrou ainda mais ao namorado. Harry por sua vez subiu uma de suas m os da cintura at o seio dela, a princ pio foi um leve ro ar, mas ao v -la gemer entre seus l bios n o resistiu e o envolveu totalmente se enrijeceu com seu toque.

De tanto desejo que sentia seus seios estavam doloridos e formigavam, quando Harry os envolveu eles ficaram ainda mais sens veis e lhe enviou ondas de excita o por todo o corpo dela, que clamava pelo toque dele, quebrou o contato dos l bios apenas para jogar a cabe a para tr s totalmente entregue ao toque circular e possessivo em seu seio esquerdo.

-Harry, por favor... -Pediu com a voz rouca.

Atendendo ao seu pedido sem se desgrudarem a conduziu com certa dificuldade ao outro c modo, onde a deixou cair no sof e logo tratou de cobrir seu corpo com o dele pr prio.

A sala estava com as luzes apagadas e a nica ilumina o que havia era a que vinha da cozinha e a da lua que adentrava pela janela. Isso n o pareceu incomod -los, mesmo em meio ao breu Gina passou a atacar os bot es de sua camisa de maneira impaciente, assim que conseguiu arranc -la a arremessou para longe deles.

-Onde abre esta coisa? -Perguntou impaciente.

Gina riu divertida enquanto o empurrava para que ele senta-se, quando ele a obedeceu virou-se de costas e segurando os cabelos lhe mostrou o z per nas costas.

Harry logo tratou de descer todo o z per de seu vestido enquanto lhe beijava a curva do pesco o, ele mordeu levemente um local e Gina logo soube que ficaria marcado naquele lugar, cuidaria de esconder aquilo em outra hora, naquele momento a nica coisa que importava era a necessidade que tinha dele toc -la.

Sem qualquer inibi o a ruiva lhe empurrou para se encostar no sof enquanto se sentava em seu colo de frente a ele, os dois se beijaram ardentemente, o moreno logo tratou de deslizar as al as do vestido dela a fazendo ficar totalmente nua da cintura para cima, nesse momento ele a admirou encantado enquanto prendia a respira o, Gina sentiu ficar enrubescida com o olhar penetrante de Harry e por isso passou a acariciar seu ombro, passando pelo peito que estava adquirindo m sculos e o abd men, seus dedos de enrolaram na pequena quantidade de p los que tinha.

Harry se recuperando a olhou com um pedido, Gina como se entendesse o que ele queria lhe puxou para ela, como se tivesse obedecendo a uma ordem, beijou a curva do pesco o, descendo pelo colo, at que chegou a um dos seios, quando sua boca passou a sug -los a ruiva arqueou seu corpo na dire o dele.

Mantendo-a colada a ele a segurou pelas n degas as apertando e trazendo uma onda de prazer aos dois, Gina nessa hora j o arranhava nas costas exigindo cada vez mais do contato.

-Harry! -Chamou Gina em um sussurro que o moreno achou extremamente sexy.

-Eu sei, meu amor. -Respondeu o moreno.

Uma das m os dele desceu at suas coxas e depois passaram a subir por dentro do vestido da ruiva, foi nesse momento que sentiu um leve incomodo na cicatriz, ignorou e continuou o que estava fazendo.

Gina estava t o entregue ao seu toque, talvez estivessem indo r pido demais, por m achava que era muito tarde para conter toda a excita o entre eles, era como se cada lugar que tocava fizesse com que quisesse mais e mais um do outro.

-Gina, voc tem certeza? -Perguntou o moreno franzindo levemente a testa, devido ao incomodo.

A ruiva lhe bagun ou os cabelos carinhosamente, com um leve sorriso segurou seu queixo e o beijou lentamente, querendo demonstrar o qu o certa estava de sua decis o. Por m foi a vez dela de olh -lo incerta ao perceber que este havia ficado tenso e estava gelado, quando se afastou para perguntar o que havia acontecido o moreno j colocava as duas m os na testa e gemia de dor.

Gina se levantou em um sobressalto e passou a cham -lo, sem ter o que fazer o abra ou e esperou que at que a dor diminu sse.

-Harry? -Chamou incerta assim que este parou de gemer.

Ainda atordoado pelo que havia acontecido a olhou com os olhos sem foco, como se estivesse a se esfor ar para compreender o que se passara.

Preocupada a ruiva procurou arrumar o vestido da forma mais inocente que conseguia, depois do que havia acontecido n o havia mais todo aquele clima para continuarem, e talvez havia sido o melhor para eles serem interrompidos, n o que tivesse sido pelo melhor modo.

-Voc esta bem? -Perguntou Gina, e antes que o moreno pudesse dizer algo, voltou a perguntar. -Quer um copo de gua?

Harry sorriu fracamente e lhe puxou para seu colo, por m naquele momento n o havia segundas inten es em seu ato al m de aconcheg -la e acalm -la.

-Desculpe. -Pediu o moreno depois de um momento de sil ncio.

Gina se afastou apenas o suficiente para olh -lo, sua sobrancelha estava arqueada o que significava que n o havia entendido seu pedido.

-Eu estraguei tudo. -Esclareceu cabisbaixo.

Gina abriu a boca indignada, mas logo tratou de se conter, balan ando a cabe a descrente o obrigou a fixar seu olhar no dela.

-Voc n o estragou nada! -Falou com sinceridade. -O que aconteceu n o foi culpa sua, al m do mais talvez possamos enfim matar a nossa fome... de comida. -Terminou de dizer piscando divertida para ele.

-Oh! Acabou com todas minhas esperan as! -Falou o moreno entrando na brincadeira.

Gina riu e lhe estendeu a m o o ajudando a levantar, grato pela namorada compreensiva que tinha a seguiu aliviado por ela n o ter lhe perguntado nada sobre Voldemort,  
>no meio do caminho ajudou-a com o z per do vestido e colocou a camisa.<p>

O jantar transcorreu normalmente, os dois namoraram um pouco, trocaram provoca es e confidenciaram planos de um futuro profissional, tudo em um clima leve, evitando assim qualquer assunto que pudesse lembr -los da guerra que viviam.

Estava ficando tarde quando os dois se decidiram por voltar para Toca, com a ajuda de Harry os dois aparataram nos jardins, de m os dadas entraram na casa da fam lia da ruiva, esperavam ser bombardeados por quest es, por m todos fingiram n o estarem curiosos sobre o sumi o dos dois e com isso o casal se despediu e cada um foi para seu quarto, se lembrando do momento que compartilharam. 


	5. Fim das férias

Cap tulo 5

O dia 1 De Setembro se aproxima

O Sol j estava alto quando Rony entra no quarto para acordar Harry.

O moreno nunca dormia tanto daquele jeito j eram quase 12 horas e ent o Rony resolvera subir para acorda-lo, todos j estavam preocupados.

-Ei, Harry, cara acorda, j s o meio dia e voc t ai dormindo.

Harry ouvia Rony longe, parecia em outro planeta.

-Harry vou ter que te acordar com um bom banho de gua gelada.

Harry ao ouvir aquilo sentou-se comrapidez na cama e encarou o ruivo a sua frente, ele tinha uma express o engra ada e ria de Harry.

-Rony, que horas s o? Perguntou Harry observando que o Sol j estava forte l fora.

-Meio dia dorminhoco.

-J ! E por que s me acordou agora? Harry tinha uma express o de expanto.

-Quis deixar voc dormir, mas j t na hora n mocinho. Gina entrava com Hermione em seus calcanhares.

Harry ao ver a ruiva lembrou da noite passada e do por que durmira tanto, ao entrar em seu quarto na noite passada viu Rony em um profundo sono roncando alto mais percebeu que ele mesmo n o se sentia com sono, deitou-se em sua cama mas n o dormiu, rolou para todos os lados e apenas a linda imagem de Gina vinha em seus pensamentos, e foi assim que demorou a pegar no sono obrigando-se a at ler um livro de hist ria da magia para que o sono viesse.

-Ah, desculpas gente, dormi tarde ontem, fiquei sem sono e...

Harry ficou estranho e uma sombra escura pairou sobre sua face antes sorridente, ele lembrara, lembrara do que havia o parado na noite anterior, lembrara daquela dor em sua cicatriz.

-O que foi Harry? Gina se aproximou preocupada.

-Er.. nada minha linda, nada, s uma dor de est mogo, acho que comi besteiras demais ontem no meu anivers rio.

Nenhum dos 3 ali presente aceitaram a mentira deslavada de Harry mas preferiram deixar pra l , depois o perguntariam sobre isso, l embaixo todos os esperavam e n o seria bom demorarem.

-Ent o t Harry, se vista e de a antes que a Sra. Weasley nos deixe loucos por seu filhinho preferido n o ter tomado caf e n o decer pra almo ar. Disse Hermione rindo da imita o que Rony fazia da express o da Sra. Weasley.

Todos sairam do quarto para que Harry pudesse se arrumar com mais tranquilidade.

Harry tomou seu banho, estava decidido, faria como seus pais haviam lhe dito, iria compartilhar com seus amigos tudo, afinal, eram os nicos que o podia ajudar, n o estava sozinho, n o precisava ficar sozinho, chega de enfrentar tudo sozinho, tinha pessoas que os amava,  
>pessoas queridas e que fariam de tudo por ele como ele por eles.<p>

Deceu as escadas e entrou na cozinha onde todos conversavam animadamente, deu a volta e se sentou ao lado de Gina lhe dando um celinho.

-Bom dia! Disse a todos a mesa.

-Bom dia! Responderam em coro.

-Como est filho? O Sr. Weasley perguntou abaixando o Profeta Di rio que estava lendo.

-Bem, novidades? Disse apontando o jornal.

-Nada de novo, o mesmo de sempre.

-Hum, preciso dizer algo. Harry come ou s rio.

-Diga querido! Disse a Sra. Weasley que mexia um caldeir o no fog o.

-Bom, quando eu, quando eu tava com Gina ontem, E corou rapidamente.  
>-Eu senti dor na minha cicatriz.<p>

-Por que n o me disse Harry? A menina se virou pra ele, tinha uma interroga o em seus olhos mas tamb m uma leve decep o.

-Gi, calma, n o disse pois estava tudo t o lindo, t o perfeito que n o queria estragar com besteiras. Disse Harry tentando contornar toda a situa o.

-Harry, Come ou Kamila timidamente.

-Er... Desde que te conheci, bom, eu senti algo diferente,  
>voc tinha alguns tra os que eu j havia visto, n o sabia da onde nem me lembrava, ent o pedi a Carlinhos que me ajudasse a desmontar as malas que sobraram no Brasil e que a companhia havia trago, e encontrei algumas coisas que podem te enteressar, desculpa te interromper, mas isso pode ajudar na nossa ca ada querido.<p>

-Magina! T tudo bem Kami, sua ajuda muito bem vinda, pode interromper a hora que precisar, da fam lia agora e todos que est o aqui, e alguns que ainda n o conhece s o partes de mim, como sangue do meu sangue. Harry disse de uma vez s sem notar as l grimas nos olhos de todos, at mesmo dos homens da fam lia.

-Saiba Harry, que tamb m, como sangue do nosso sangue.

Respondeu Carlinhos levantando e dando um abra o forte no moreno.

-Bom, acho que ap s o almo o podemos ir at a sala todos, e assim explicarei e mostrarei tudo a todos est bem? Kamila disse recebendo a concordancia geral.

Ap s, a Sra. Weasley ainda com os olhos marejados de ouvir aquela declara o de Harry colocava sobre a mesa sua deliciosa comida que foi logo aproveitada por todos.

Depois chegaram Lupim, Tonx, que completaram o grupo e almo aram juntamente com todos recebendo a not cia que Tonx estava gr vida, a alegria foi geral, em meio ao clima de guerra uma crian a era uma alegria necess ria.

-Harry, quer amos lhe pedir algo. Lupim come ou.

-Eu era muito amiga de Lily, e Lupim de Tiago, eram nossos melhores amigos e tudo pra n s, quer amos pedir que fosse o padrinho e Gina a madrinha do nen m. Tonx disse j emocionada.

-S o os orm nios. Disse ela limpando as l grimas.

-Eu, ai, eu nem sei o que dizer, claro que aceito vai ser uma onra. Harry sorria como nunca.

-Eu tamb m, desde que Tonx entrou pra fam lia como amigona,  
>somos bem unidas e vai ser uma onra cuidar e ser madrinha do beb aqui.<p>

Gina disse tocando na barriga inesistente ainda de Tonx que sorriu.

-Parab ns queridos! A Sra. Weasley disse correndo para servir um grande copo de suco a Tonx.

-Tem que se cuidar querida!

Todos riram.

-Bom, podemos ir a sala? Kamila perguntou j se encaminhando com uma grande caixa e algumas sacolas.

-Claro, mas o que teremos, estamos atrapalhando? Perguntou Lupim.

-N o Lupim, Kamila tem algo a contar e nos mostrar, al m disso, nos ajudar com voc -sabe-quem, pois ontem, senti outra vez a dor na minha cicatriz, n o desmaiei mas foi ruim. Explicou Harry seguindo todos a sala.

Todos se acomodaram enquanto Kamila conjurava uma poutrona de 2 lugares onde sentou-se com Carlinhos.

Todos os olhos se viraram para ela.

-Bom, gente,

Come ou Kamila segurando a m o de Carlinhos que a apertou em sinal de conforto.

-Como eu havia dito, quando olhei para Harry reconheci tra os que a mim n o eram estranhos, tra os que eu sabia ter visto em algu m ou algo mas n o me lembrava em que, foi quando me lembrei das minhas malas que guardavam tudo que retirei da mans o dos Griffindor no Brasil, e pedi que Carlinhos me ajudasse com isso, foi ent o que achei isso.

E retirou 4 caixas compridas e grandes de uma outra caixa maior.

-O que s o essas caixas Kami? Perguntou Harry curioso.

-Voc ver Harry

E retirou um bonito quadro da primeira caixa, nessa pintura estava uma Senhora muito bonita sentada em uma poutrona de veludo bonita e em um sen rio aconchegante.

Kamila pousou o quadro no ch o com seu suporte de onde puderam ver melhor a Senhora e ela a eles.

-Prazer, sou Rowena.

Disse a Senhora sorrindo como se conhecesse a todos um por um.

Hermione arregalou os olhos enquanto todos se deslumbravam com a Senhora.

- n o!

-N o se expantem, apenas sou um quadro agora, n o estou a tanto mais.

E deu uma gargalhada carinhosa.

-Vov , tudo bem?

-Sim querida, mas tire seu av de l antes que ele mesmo rasgue toda a caixa.

Ouviu-se uma voz de dentro da segunda caixa.

-Kamila, tire-me daqui r pido, quero v -los tamb m, menina vamos, minha varinha n o me obedece acredita?

Todos riram das artimanhas do velho Senhor que aparecia ao mesmo tempo que Kamila retirava a caixa.

-Ufa!

-Ol ! Sou Godrico, tudo bem aqui?

Olhou para todos os lados e se deteve na ruiva ao lado de Harry.

-Lily! Querida!

-N o seje burro Godrico, esta n o Lily, a pequena Gina.

-Mas, t o parecida!

-Desculpe!

-Como me conhecem?

Gina perguntou expantada.

-A conhecemos querida das hist rias que Kami nos conta, Harry est de parab ns, ela linda e realmente muito parecida com Lily, e voc com Tiago, at pareceque estou os vendo agora.

-Er. Obrigado Sra. Ravenclaw.

-Deixe disso querido, Rowena, apenas Rowena.

-Ok, Rowena.

-Bom agora vou explicar. Eu sempre soube da exist ncia da mans o Gryffindor por m nunca tive a curiosidade de saber o que havia l nem como era nem nada, meu nome j causava alvorossos demais no mundo bruxo e ir l seria pior, por isso, comprei um apartamento para mim onde eu morava no Brasil, mas, antes de vir pra c , resolvi entrar l uma nica vez, e n o procurei detalhadamente tudo e tals, apenas peguei tudo coloquei dentro de malas e trouxe.

-Pois , eu passei um calor l dentro, longe da minha Rowena.

Reclamou Godrico levando um cutuc o de Rowena que havia ido se sentar ao lado de seu marido na moldura dele.

-Bom, quando eu resolvi desfazer as malas, descobri que esses quadros eram pinturas dos meus av s e pinturas vivas que era o melhor,  
>fiquei super contente, com eles seria mais f cil pois conheciam as lendas e tudo que precisamos.<p>

-Sim, claro!

Exclamou Harry.

-Mas n o entendo uma coisa Kami, como eles conhecem meus pais?

-Querido! Elisabete Potter era minha tataraneta. Ela se casou com Alvaro e tiveram Tiago, mas morreram logo quando Tiago era novo, e n o puderam lhe contar que eu era seu av .

-Harry come ou a encaixar, seus cabelos eram pretos como os de Godrico e tinha a boca no formato da de Godrico tamb m.

-Sim querido, e eu, tinha uma bonita sobrinha chamada Meyre Evans que se casou com Robert e conhecidentemente tamb m morreu quando L lian era pequena.

-Ent o...

Come ou Hermione

-Sim Mione, o que est pensando verdade, Harry decendente de Rowena e Godrico, quando as fam lias se juntaram com o casamento de Evans e Potter, juntaram tamb m Gryffindor e Ravenclaw.

Explicou Kamila sorrindo para Harry que tinha os olhos brilhantes e sorria.

-Ent o...

Come ou Gina dessa vez.

-Sim Gi, eu e Harry somos parentes, somos primos!

Kamila completou o pensamento de Gina.

Poxa! Estou muito feliz!

Disse Harry indo dar um forte abra o em Kamila.

-Bom saber Harry que agora sabe que tens uma fam lia, mesmo sendo apenas uma, a Kami, ainda tens uma fam lia, imagino que todos esses anos deve ter se sentido muito sozinho.

-Sim Rowena, bom descobri que n o estou sozinho.

-Bom, vamos parar com isso, adorei saber que meu neto bonit o assim, mas quero logo contar o melhor.

-Calma vov , calma, tenho que ir com calma!

-Ainda tem mais?

Harry perguntou, saber que n o era sozinho j tinha sido timo e agora ainda tinha mais?

-Sim Harry, os elfos, que at hoje trabalham na mans o disseram que a pouco tempo, chegou sem remetente uma encomenda, com duas caixas, e eu as trouxe e descobri o que eram a pouco tempo, na verdade,  
>descobri ontem, mas me pediram que n o te mostrasse ontem pois iria ficar triste e n o sabiam sua rea o.<p>

-Me mostrar o que?

-Calma.

E ela retirou mais 2 quadros de dentro das duas ltimas caixas mas continham uma venda por cima de toda pintura.

-Quem s o?

-Vou retirar a faixa.

-Disse Kamila levantando a varinha para remover a faixa.

N/A:

Aii, adorei escrever esse cap, quero agradecer a todos que est o lendo, mesmo escondidinhos ai sem se mostrarem, mas um coment riozinho n o faria Um super beijo e joguem suas apostas, de quem ser os 2 ltimos quadros? 


	6. Explicações e Descobertas

Cap tulo 6

Explica es e Descobertas

-Vou retirar a faixa.

Disse Kamila.

Apontou para os quadros a frente e com um movimento preciso de varinha retirou de uma s vez a venda que cobria os quadros.

O espanto foi geral, a frente de todos estava ali, um quadro que retratava um casal, uma ruiva e um homem de cabelos negros e bagun ados, retratados em uma moldura contendo um sof , o mesmo que Harry lembrara de ter visto na sala de Godric's Hollow quando reviveu por meio de uma lembran a compartilhada com Voldemort a morte de seus pais. Em uma moldura ao lado, estava um bruxo velho por m parecendo muito feliz, sua barba prateada era longa e se podia amarrar no cinto,  
>estava pintado sobre uma poutrona de veludo e trazia um sorriso ao moreno que olhava tudo de uma forma assustada por m muito feliz.<p>

-Merlim, Prof. Dumbledore, L lian e Tiago!

Exclamou Molly que agora tinha os olhos marejados.

-Oi filho! Estou com tantas saudades, queria tanto te abra ar!

L lian dizia j com l grimas nos olhos muito verdes, que eram exatamente como os de Harry.

O moreno j recomposto deu um beijo na m o de Gina que estava presa a sua em seu colo e se levantou, seguiu at a frente do quadro de seus pais e se ajuelhou.

-M e, n o chore, sei o quanto queria poder me abra ar, mas pelo menos ter voc s perto de mim agora t o bom quanto um abra o,  
>saber que os ouvirei todos os dias, q que conversaremos todos os dias pra mim o maior presente que existe, por isso n o chore m e, estaremos juntos, apesar de uma distancia que pouca se pudermos nos abra ar com o cora o.<p>

Seguindo essas palavras foi ouvido um solu o alto da Sra.  
>Weasley e mas alguns de L lian, Gina, Hermione, Fleur e todas as mulheres no recinto.<p>

-Ol Harry, est crescido meu caro!

Dumbledore disse limpando a garganta, parecia tamb m ter se emocionado com a declara o de Harry.

-Mas Prof. o Sr. n o me v nem fazem 6 meses.  
>- ! Verdade, mas sabe como , coisas de um velho, e me digam,<br>como est o as coisas por aqui.

-Sim queridos, para conseguirmos ajudar de algum jeito,  
>precisamos saber como voc s est o, qwuais as descobertas, como ir o agir, detales de tudo.<p>

Rowena dizia sendo acompanhada pelos outros 3.

-Filho, por acaso essa ruivinha ali sua namorada?

Tiago perguntou sem mais esperas de algum tipo de apresenta o.

Harry e Gina coraram enquanto L lian ralhava com o marido por ter sido t o indiscreto.

-Er. sim, essa a Gina, Gina Weasley.

-Vejo que os Potters realmente nasceram para amar ruivas.

Mas uma vez Gina corou mas agora acompanhada da sogra que mesmo assim deu outro cutuc o no marido.

-Mas me digam, vou deixar voc s pra l , ou daqui a pouco ir o parecer 2 tomates, apesar de dizer que eu n o era t o envergonhado filho. Tiago continuou agora ajudado nas risadas com Lupim, Tonx, os g meos e quase todos na sala enquanto Gina e Harry ficavam da cor dos cabelos dos Weasleys.

-Bom, vou come ar a explicar tudo ent o.

Disse Harry sentando ao lado dos quadros e chamando Gina para seu colo, o que a ruiva atendeu prontamente.

A tarde foi longa, todos ajudavam Harry a contar tudo e a n o esquecer de nenhum ddetale, principalmente para Rowena Godrico e L lian e Tiago que n o souberam de tudo desde o fat dico dia. Todos j estavam cansados quando subiram para seus quartos para tomarem banho para jantar, a Sra. Weasley foi para a cozinha acompanhada de L lian e as outras mulheres Weasleys. O quadro do casal Potter, tinha um feiti o que caso um dos 2 quisesse ir a algum lugar separado o quadro se dividia em 2 e cada 1 ficava com uma moldura, al m disso tinham muitas fun es,  
>podiam andar, usar as varinhas e tudo menos usar as m os e coisas com o corpo.<p>

Harry havia terminado de tomar seu banho e estava sentado na cama tentando absorver tudo, agora ele ficava no quarto dos g meos j que estes moravam agora em cima da loja no beco. Levantou e seguiu at a janela onde viu o escurecer da noite enquanto sua mente vagava.

Era t o bom t -los de volta, estava feliz, na verdade muito mais que feliz, mas a guerra eminente o deixava temeroso, n o por ele,  
>daria sua vida por quem amava, mas justamente pelos que amava, por Gina,<br>ela era sua raz o de viver, sua for a para lutar e terminar logo com aquela guerra, ser feliz e construir sua fam lia com ela, e era por isso que ele daria tudo e at mas de si pra conseguir. Enquanto pensava sentiu aquele perfume floral que o inebriava, ouviu o som de uma porta fechando e olhou pra tr s, mas por h bito do que para saber quem era,  
>podia senti-la perto de si.<p>

-Tudo bem aqui?

Perguntou ela o abra ando e colando seus corpos.

-Tudo, s estava pensando.

-J te disse que pensa demais?  
>Ela disse come ando a embrenhar seus dedos nos cabelos do moreno que come ou a ter a respira o falha a cada car cia.<p>

-Um, ainda n o, e o que sugere para que eu n o pense em ruiva?

Gina nem se deu o trabalho de pensar, o enla ou pelo pesco o e o beijou com carinho, o beijo come ou lento e calmo mas a cada segundo ganhava propor es avassaladouras, as m os de ambos pareciam ganhar vida pr pria e caminhar pelos corpos, Gina j ofegava enquanto Harry distribuia beijos pelo pesco o da menina, os primeiros bot es da blusa de Gina estavam abertos.

-Hum, hum.

Eles se soltaram t o r pido que cada 1 foi parar de um lado do quarto, na porta, L lian e Tiago tinham sorrisos marotos nos l bios enquanto olhavam de um ao outro com divers o.

-Hum, viemos avisar que o jantar est pronto queridos!

-Er... Estamos indo.

Harry estava vermelho e Gina fechava a blusa virada para a janela.

-Calma, t tudo bem, s tenham mais cuidado da pr xima vez ok?

Tiago disse enquanto L lian se aproximava de Gina.

-Querida? Tudo bem?

Ela perguntou com carinho.

Gina deu um suspiro, e com determina o se virou, era mulher pra defender seu amor, afinal, n o estavam fazendo nada demais, apenas namorando um pouco.

-Bom, Sra. Potter eu,

-Ei! Nada de Sra. Potter menina, sou sua futura sogra ent o,  
>L lian ou Lily ok?<p>

Ela disse sorridente que relaxou mas Gina.

-Ok nt o, mas tamb m, Gina para a Sra.

-T bom.

E se virou para os meninos que olhavam tudo.

-Agora mocinhos, saiam, vamos, aqui homens n o s o necess rios.

-Mas m e!

-Harry Tiago Potter, vamos, saia.

Disse com um tom natural por m que n o permitia contesta es.

Ent o n o ouve escolha, Harry seguiu o pai pra fora do quarto imaginando o que as duas conversariam.

Gina viu Harry fechar a porta e antes lhe deu um olhar que dizia, vai ficar tudo bem, depois se virou para a mulher na pintura a sua frente que trazia um sorriso angelical e que parecia trazer a Gina um sentimento de calma e compreen o.

Sente-se querida!

Disse L lian carinhosa.

-Gina, pode confiar em mim para o que precisar e quiser conversar, n o por que eu sou a m e do seu namorado que voc n o deve conversar comigo sobre qualquer coisa, vou te entender e se puder, te ajudar. Eu e pontas passamos por muitas situa es parecidas ou at piores, com o tempo as coisas come am a complicar sabe, e s Merlim sabe como conversar com minha madrinha e minha tia foram boas pra mim.

-E tamb m, aqui pra n s duas,

Disse Lily chegando mais perto de Gina e falando baixo.

-Sua m e, digamos que n o tem muito a cara de algu m que conversaria sobre certos assuntos com voc .

E deu um sorriso cumplice.

-Concerteza n o, acho que ela me asararia antes de eu terminar alguma pergunta.

E as duas cairam na gargalhada.

-Bom, ok Lily, vou adorar, a Kami tamb m me disse a mesma coisa, vou realmente precisar da ajuda de voc s.

-Oi, posso entrar?

Hermione abriu um pouquinho a porta e havia colocado a cabe a pra dentro do quarto.

-Claro querida!

Disse Lily sorrindo para morena.

-Ol Sra. Potter!

Comprimentou Hermione.

-Ei!

-Voc tamb m n o, nada de Sra. Potter, Lily ok?

-Sim, Lily ent o, mas sobre o que falavam?

Hermione perguntou sentando ao lado de Gina na cama.

-Eu dizia a Gina, que o que ela precisar de conversar sobre o namoro, est gios mais digamos, calentes eu to aqui, e sei que a Kami tamb m disse isso a voc s n ?

-Sim, ela nos disse e agradecemos muito a ajuda de voc s.

-Que bom Mione, mas digam voc s j tiveram algo com os meninos?

As duas coraram intensamente enquanto Lily dava uma gostosa risada.

-Eu, bom, s amassos mas ousados mesmo.

Gina respondeu muito vermelha.

-Eu o mesmo, apesar do Ron ser muito tarado.

Hermione disse sorrindo da express o chocada de Gina.

-Bom, ent o vqamos jantar antes que Mole suba aqui pra nos levar pelos cabelos e amanh vou ensinar uma po o muito boa as duas.

E as 3 deceram as escadas rindo de um flagra que S rios deu em Lily e Tiago certa vez.

-Que bom que deceram meninas, eu j vou servir o jantar.

Disse a Sra. Weasley assim que viu as meninas entrarem na cozinha.

-Onde t o todos mam e?

-Gina perguntou roubando uma batata frita de uma travessa que a m e deixara na mesa.

- querida, na sala conversando.

Ela se encaminhou a sala enquanto L lian discutia temperos com a Sra. Weasley e Hermione sentava-se na mesa com um livro que ela nem prestara a aten o no t tulo.

Chegou a sala e todos realmente estavam ali, Harry e Rony travavam um jogo de xadrez bruxo enquanto resto conversava. Ela se aproximou de Harry enquanto o moreno estava distraido pensando qual seria sua pr xima jogada, ent o sem fazer barulho, ela chegou ao lado dele e se abaixou, sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-A preta.

Foi imediato, Harry deu um pulo e quase desabou do sof , levou uma mordida no dedo da pe a branca que esbarrara enquanto Rony se dobrava de rir e os outros procuravam saber o que acontecera.

Gina apenas mantia um sorriso travesso nos l bios e olhava para Harry.

-Gi, voc~ quer me matar ?

Ele dizia enquanto fechava o corte no dedo com a varinha.

-N o meu amor, claro que n o, eu apenas estava tentando, hum,  
>animar as coisas aqui!<p>

Depois da sena, a Sra. Weasley os gritou para irem jantar o que fizeram correndo pois a fome junto com o delicioso cheiro da comida deixou-os famintos.

-Queria ser pessoa, e comer tudo isso ai, ai que saudades de comer...

Dizia Godrico sonhador observando o prato cada vez maior de Rony.

-Godrico!

Ralhou Rowena.

-Mas ele t certo querida! S eu sei a fome que eu sinto olhando tudo isso ai.

Tiago ajudava Godrico enquanto as mulhers os olhavam com caras muito engra adas.

-Ei, pai, por que em vez de ficarem ai falando n o pegam as pistas que Hermione os passou e v o ver se entendem alguma coisa?

-Harry!

-Isso jeito de falar?

Gina brigou.

-Calma Gi, s que eles t o enrolando desde a tarde pra fazer isso, e que vai os adiantar ficar olhando a comida?

-De certa forma, verdade.

Concordou Lily.

-Vamos meninos, vem Prof. Dumbledore, vamos ver as anota es de Mione.

E os quadros seguiram para a sala.

-Tomara que eles consigam algo.

Comentou Rony.

-Sim, tomara, mas eu sei, que eu estou conseguindo algo.

Disse com um enorme sorriso Hermione, por m, enigm tica.

-Que voc t aprontando Mione?

-Nada Fred, nada.

N/A:

Oi queridos e queridaaas!  
>Gostaram do cap, ficou legal n . Bom, pra recompensar esses tempos ai sem postar, postei os 2 caps de uma vez, viu sou boazinha.<br>Agora s queria pedir pra que comentassem, poxa, a gente autora fica louca pq vcs n o cometam dai n o conseguimos saber que t o achando da fic.  
>Um beij o a todos que t o acompanhando. <p>


End file.
